Phanniemay 2019!
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: My entries for Phanniemay 2019! Rated T to be safe. I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman. Next up: Graves
1. Doorways

**Hello!**

**I am back, and doing Phanniemay again this year! I know I have been lax on this site, but with my life being pretty hectic irl, and being mostly active on Wattpad, I haven't had the chance to work on my stories. BUT, I fully intend to try to finish at least one this year, so hopefully I can achieve that!**

**Anyway… here are my entries for Phanniemay 2019! I hope you enjoy them!**

**No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own this story and my ideas.**

**Please read and review!**

**GhostWriterGirl out!**

**Day 1: Doorways**

There were many doorways in the Ghost Zone.

Some lead to a ghost's lair; others lead to ways to Earth; and many others lead to different points in time and even other dimensions.

It was these doorways that ghosts were most careful about, along with the natural portals leading to points in time and alternate dimensions. Ghost instinctually knew that, unless you wished to spend the rest of your afterlife in a different time period, you keep away from those doorways and portals, in case you ended up where Pariah Dark's reign never ended or in a bleak future where the Guys In White managed to subjugate every single ghost, or where Vlad Plasmius ruled the human world and the Ghost Zone.

But not all doorways lead to those specific alternate timelines; some were about the human world, where the Nazis had won the war, or a dimension where a group of extraordinary people had battled aliens in New York, or another dimension where a dark knight, a man of steel and an Amazonian princess had created a group dedicated to justice and ridding the world of evil, or even dimensions where Vikings rode dragons, a human teen battled trolls and alien royalty hid on Earth.

And some… were about a certain half-ghost protector of the human world and, occasionally, the Ghost Zone.

Some were about him fully dying and being either in the Ghost Zone or the human realm; some were about him entering the portal at a younger age and becoming half-ghost then and being stuck in the Ghost Zone and raised by a ghost; some were about him and the Red Huntress swapping roles, with him being the ghost hunter and she being the halfa; some were about him going dark; some were even about him being a she and almost everyone swapping genders. And some were about where he never entered the portal and someone else did—whether it be his sister, or one of his best friends. Whenever it was the Goth girl or the techno-geek, it was always in a reverse; if it was the Goth, she would be the half-ghost protector, the halfa would be a space nerd, and the techno-geek would be a Goth geek, and if it was the techno-geek, he would be the half-ghost protector, the Goth girl would be the nerd, and the halfa would be the space-obsessed Goth. Sometimes it wouldn't even be in this order, and the trio's roles and positions would be mixed up, depending on which one would be the half-ghost, half-human hybrid.

But no matter which doorway lead to which timeline, the outcome was always the same: Danny Fenton was always a hero, no matter if he went into the portal and became half-ghost… or not.

**So… what do ya think?**

**I think that, considering the Ghost Zone has portals and doorways leading to different points in time, it wouldn't be **_**that **_**much of a stretch that they also lead to alternate dimensions and timelines… **_**especially **_**ones concerning a certain ghost boy. So above is all the different AUs I could think of about Danny and whether or not he went into the Fenton Ghost Portal and became half-ghost or even **_**full **_**ghost, along with the AU of Valerie being the half-ghost and Danny being the ghost hunter, the genderbended AU, and the Reverse Trio AU, and how, no matter his decision, Danny would always be a hero.**

**Also, can anyone guess where the little references I made above came from which shows/movies?**

**I'll post the next entry soon, so keep an eye out!**

**Please read and review!**

**GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Secrets

**Here's the second entry! I hope you like it, as I had fun writing it!**

**Please read and review!**

**GhostWriterGirl out!**

**Day 2: Secrets**

Everybody had secrets.

Sometimes they were small ones, like forgetting to take out the trash or not taking the dog out for a walk. Sometimes they were bigger ones, like forgetting to do your homework or sneaking out to go to a party.

And sometimes they were the huge, life-altering secrets, like discovering that you were adopted or had a long-lost sibling.

Or that your little brother had become half-ghost thanks to an accident in your parents' Ghost Portal.

Jazz hadn't been there when the accident happened; she had been at the library at the time. But when she came home and saw Danny lying on the lab floor unconscious and Sam and Tucker looking pretty freaked out with the ghost portal open and glowing and _working_, Jazz knew something had gone wrong and that her little brother had been hurt. She'd called her parents and they came straight home, with her mother shortly calling the hospital. Danny had been rushed into emergency care and they checked him for any wounds, and aside from some faint electrical burns on his left hand, he was perfectly fine. And when her little brother woke up, he told them that he had been checking out the portal and managed to get it working, but had gotten a shock as a result. Their parents, although touched that he had wanted to fix the portal for them, immediately reprimanded him about how dangerous it was to fix a potentially unstable machine, how he should have taken better precautions and that he had been luck to receive only a small electrical shock; however, Jazz was certain that Danny had looked down when their mom had said it and muttered, "Yeah, just a small shock," but didn't press it, knowing that things could have been far worse.

A couple days later, Danny was given the all clear to return home, but when he did, Jazz noticed several things about her brother; he was more jumpy and skittish than before the accident, several objects almost seemed to fall _through _his hands, he tripped near-frequently, and mostly on nothing but _air_, he kept to his room, he seemed to _disappear _for several seconds out of the corner of Jazz's vision, but when she looked properly he was there before he bolted to his room, he spent more time outside and with Sam and Tucker, sometimes it appeared that he was _levitating _a couple inches off the ground, and Jazz was positive that she saw Danny's glow _green _a couple of times. Jazz wasn't blind; she knew those things weren't normal, and a nagging voice in her mind told her that something had happened to Danny during the accident, something he wasn't telling them. And although she would gladly corner Danny and demand the truth, she knew that he would be tight-lipped about it, and the same would go for Tucker and Sam.

So she let it pass by and ignored the strange occurrences, believing that if Danny was indeed hiding something, then he would tell her and their parents.

Then the ghosts started appearing.

Jazz didn't want to call them ghosts; in fact, she hardly saw one up close until the Spectra Incident. But she couldn't deny that sometimes oddly coloured, floating people would appear reigning destruction and chaos. Jazz was certain that, if more people paid attention, they would have seen them too.

But they didn't, because of one ghost.

A white-haired teen who looked to be the same age as Danny, wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt and collar, and glowing green eyes and who could pass off as Danny's twin had appeared around the same as the meat monster, battling it and defeating the ghost that had controlled it. She hardly saw him up close, only catching brief glimpses, but she realised he only appeared when Danny disappeared, and they hardly remained in the same place; she had even seen him at their parents' college reunion, battling a blue-skinned ghost that could have passed off as a blatant rip-off of Dracula. And she noticed that Danny looked more and more alert and wary the more frequently ghosts appeared, like he expected something or someone to attack. She chalked it up to him now being wary of Dash bullying him, and trying to find the best way to escape if he attacked him, but it wasn't just that. The feeling that she had of Danny hiding something had grown stronger, and though she didn't want to admit it, she knew it had something to do with the ghost boy.

And when the Spectra Incident came up, Danny became a lot more distant to her and refused to listen and talk to her. He had become more moody and angry, mostly at her, and appeared as if he was directly avoiding her. And when she confronted Sam and Tucker, her earlier doubts about them keeping whatever secret Danny was hiding was confirmed: They clammed up about it and refused to tell her about whatever secret Danny was hiding.

Jazz had resigned herself to the fact that Danny wouldn't tell her what secret he was hiding until, by a complete chance of fate, Danny suddenly acted as if _she _was stealing his friends from him, before sprinting away.

At that point she had decided enough was enough and followed after him, hoping to talk to him and learn whatever was bugging him and, hopefully, maybe learn about his secret.

However, what happened next completely shocked her.

Hiding behind the door, she witnessed as Danny, her little brother, someone who used to be frightened of ghosts before the accident, transform via two flashing rings of light into the ghost boy Jazz already assumed had a connection with Danny. She had stood there, shocked, as Danny _flew into the air _towards whatever ghost he was going to fight next, also feeling confused and hurt that he didn't trust her enough to confide in her his secret. She was his big sister. Sure, she _could _be a little overbearing, but she could keep a secret. And if her little brother's secret was as big as she believed it was to be, then she would damn sure keep it.

Then Sam and Tucker had run up and noticed her, and when she confronted them, they _lied _to her face—Sam a lot more smoothly than Tucker—and it had confirmed what she already suspected: They knew about Danny's secret, and had been covering for him all this time.

And that had sent off a tangent of thoughts; knowing that Danny was, somehow, a ghost confirmed the strange occurrences that had happened with Danny after the accident, and that the accident somehow _transformed _Danny, giving him what appeared to be _ghost powers_, perfectly explained why her brother and the ghost boy looked so similar, why they never appeared in the same place together, and why the ghost boy had appeared at Vlad's mansion, because they were one in the same, and also explained why most ghosts attacked Casper High, along with a multitude of other things.

After she had gotten over her initial shock, Jazz had snuck over to the pharmacy, where Danny was fighting off against some sort of glowing green lion ghost, but didn't manage to capture it, and left to go back home.

When he had returned, Jazz had, subtly, told him that he could trust her to tell him his secret, and he had been about to, until their parents screwed it up with their talk of dissecting and destroying ghosts, which lead to Danny still hiding his secret from her. And Jazz couldn't blame him; if she were in his shoes, she wouldn't trust herself with that knowledge. Still, she hoped that, someday, he would.

And then she was almost killed the next day after her spirit speech by some sort of death lasers, but Danny—in his ghost mode—saved her, until he had been tackled by some sort of shadow ghost that had the same voice as Spectra, and Jazz immediately guessed that, somehow, Penelope Spectra was a ghost. And seeing her little brother in danger had kicked in her overprotective big sister instincts, and with the Fenton Peeler, Jazz managed to help Danny defeat Spectra, who trapped her in what appeared to be their dad's Fenton Thermos. But afterwards Jazz, who had been prepared to confront Danny and tell him she knew his secret, didn't and instead pretended she didn't know, telling herself that he could tell her when he was ready, but she would help cover for him with their parents and support him from the sidelines.

And so she kept her little brother's secret, that he was half-ghost and Danny Phantom, helped cover for him with their parents and his teachers, though he and his friends had almost come close to guessing that she knew about his double life and powers. She worried about him going up against these tough ghosts, especially when he confronted who she now knew as Pariah Dark, scared that he wouldn't come back alive, or he would come back but be seriously injured.

And then, Danny's toughest battle happened between him and his worst enemy: His own evil alternate future self, Dan Phantom.

When he had appeared in her timeline, Jazz didn't care about waiting till the right moment for Danny to tell her his secret; she had sent the note and the Fenton Boooo-merang into the Ghost Zone, hoping that it would find fourteen-year-old Danny ten years from now. And it must have, because when things appeared to be bleak, after Jazz had revealed the fake Danny and he, in turn, revealed his secret identity to their parents, her little brother had appeared, fought him and defeated him and captured him, with Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Maddie and Jack, and Mr. Lancer managing to survive what appeared to be an explosion, and time somehow reversing to the morning of the test with Danny returning the test answers and doing a makeup test next week, before he confronted her about knowing his secret.

Jazz tried to deny it, saying that it could have been anyone's headband, but she soon told him that she had known since the Spectra Incident, but she hadn't wanted to tell him until he was ready to tell her. Thankfully, Danny seemed pretty happy about her knowing his secret, even making her part of Team Phantom, but her fighting ghosts with him, Tucker and Sam had gotten off to a rocky start.

Jazz hadn't wanted to admit it, but she had a pretty terrible aim in the beginning, most likely having inherited it from her dad. However, that hadn't stopped her, and she managed to get a better aim over years of practice and experience. She was pretty overprotective of Danny as well, even though she knew he could handle himself, and she had trapped him in the Fenton Thermos numerous times. And she knew she wasn't perfect, but that hadn't stopped her from trying, so when he had snapped at her and embarrassed her practically in front of the entire school, she felt crushed and humiliated, but it had sparked a desire to prove herself to Danny, that she was just as capable a ghost fighter as he, Sam and Tucker were. So she ran to Vlad's, who she knew was half-ghost just like Danny, only evil and obsessed with killing their dad and marrying their mom, pretending that she wanted to live with him. However, she managed to find out he was building a secret weapon and, after Ghost X—whom Danny was insistent was called Skulker—handed over Danny to Vlad, he devised that she and Danny would fight against each other, with Jazz being in the improved Ecto-Skeleton. They had fought, and while Jazz _was _angry at Danny and felt satisfaction at being able to keep up and land a few hits in him, she was complying to their plan of making it _appear _that they were fighting in front of Vlad, and when it had appeared that Jazz had "killed" Danny, she turned on the fruit loop and Danny managed to defeat him, with them escaping and leaving Wisconsin and returning back home, where they patched a few things up and Jazz was now considered as a backup fighter and a full member of Team Phantom.

So she had fought beside Danny and helped keep his secret and protect Amity Park from all the ghosts. And even when she and Danny would argue, Jazz always stuck by his side and kept his secret, no matter what.

Because, just as much as the accident had changed Danny and made him half-ghost and altered his life, so did knowing his secret had altered Jazz's life, too, maybe even more so.

Everybody had secrets, but the most important ones… were the ones that changed your life, whether for the better, or for the worse.

**Ending may have sucked, but I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I had a feeling that Jazz would have been **_**way **_**more observant of Danny having "changed" after the accident, but she couldn't decide what it was. And after she discovered his secret in "My Brother's Keeper", it would have changed her life forever, especially after Danny learned that Jazz knew his secret all along and she became a part of Team Phantom. So, yeah.**

**Next entry will come out as soon as possible!**

**Please read and review!**

**GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Graves

**Here's the third entry for Phanniemay! Man, I am on a roll today! Who knows, maybe you'll see the fourth entry?*smirks***

**Anyway, here's the third entry, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please read and review!**

**GhostWriterGirl out!**

**Day 3: Graves**

She hadn't wanted to visit her grave.

No ghost did; it reminded them that they once had a human life, that they had once had a heartbeat, that they had once been breathing and laughing and _alive_. For most, it was too painful; it was akin to swallowing poison to see your own grave, as if it finalised something, made your death seem all too real.

But she _had _to visit her grave; it reminded her of who she had once been in her former life, who had completed her and destroyed her at the same time. It gave her the conviction, the fire, the _fury_, that she needed to complete her mission, to do the things that her weak human self couldn't.

She needed to visit her grave to remember who had once been, so that she could make them all remember her name.

Ember McLain clenched her fist around her guitar as she stared at those immortal words chipped into the eroding tombstone, knowing it was _her _grave, knowing that it was _her _human body lying underneath the soil. Revulsion and an almost calm acceptance filled her, along with the ever-present bitterness and anger she felt at being forgotten, at having her name never been remembered, never to achieve her dream.

She glared at those words, at the name Amber McLain, before turning her back and teleporting to her stage, ready to begin her plan.

**Short, I know. But I didn't know how to go about for this entry, so I decided to have Ember—one of my favourite ghosts—visit her grave before beginning her plan to take over the world and have her name be remembered.**

**Please read and review!**

**GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
